1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device to exterminate acarid, and, more particularly, to a device to exterminate harmful ticks, bedbugs and fleas inhabitant in carpets, tatami mats and others in a simple manner.
2. Description of the Art
Conventional methods for exterminating acarid are, firstly, methods to destroy inhabitant conditions for acarid by air ventilation of rooms, thorough cleaning, carpet cleaning and others, or secondly, methods to exterminate acarid directly by exposing them to the sunlight, or by using acaricides and others.
However, in the abovementioned methods there exist such problems as are described in the following:
(1) Exterminating methods which make use of air ventilations, thorough cleanings and carpet cleanings raise the problems that they require much labor, their effects are not sustained for long, and particularly in room air ventilation, the effect of eliminating humidity sometimes cannot be obtained due to the influence of the humidity of the ambient air, and, in extermination by thorough cleaning, the effect remains superficial because the cleaners used have insufficient capacity and therefore cannot be expected to suffice for the intended purpose.
(2) The exterminating method which makes use of exposure to sunlight also raises problems: while acarid extermination can be effectively performed by drying and heating carpets and others in strong sunlight, the method is not only influenced by natural weather, but also requires much time and labor for the transfer of carpets and tatami mats or other weighty objects to sunny places, thus there is much inconvenience in its practice.
(3) In the exterminating method employing acaricides, there are also problems: their toxicities limit their use to areas where no contact with humans can be expected, which sometimes results in imperfect exterminations, and additionally, the smell of acaricides remains after their use. Also, the choice of acaricide usually depends upon the type of acarid to be killed, and the necessity of starting the operation by determining the type or types of inhabitant acarid is troublesome. In the case of tatami mats, the penetration of acaricides is difficult due to the large volumes and density of straw used, and liquid agents may cause excess humidification of the room, thus this method can reveal many long term disadvantages.